King D-Mind
King D-Mind is a villain and final boss in the [https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/Kirby_(series) Kirby series], debuting in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. He is the king of darkness, and appears to be a fusion of Dark Mind and Shadow Dedede. Contents https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/King_D-Mind# hide #Physical Appearance #Games ##Team Kirby Clash Deluxe ###Story ###Battle ##Super Kirby Clash #Related Quotes #Etymology #Trivia #Artwork #Gallery #Models Physical AppearanceEdit King D-Mind's first form has a similar appearance to Shadow Dedede with a purple color scheme and Dark Mind's crown. His hammer and clothing contain eye logos, similar to the ones found on Parallel Susie's mech. He also has spikes on his back like those found in Dark Mind's first form. King D-Mind can shapeshift by enlarging his stomach to the point that it engulfs the rest of his body. It then opens like jaws (which is a reference to King Dedede's stomach jaws from Kirby's Dream Land 3), revealing a giant purple eye that greatly resembles Dark Mind's second form. When he appears for the second and final time, his color scheme has changed to a black and gray mix with a cyan shine. His core form now looks exactly like Dark Mind's second form, with the only exception being that it is inside King D-Mind's mouth-stomach. His hammer and halberd's color schemes are replaced with a black and platinum texturing, along with a cyan shine. This appearance is thought to be the villain's true form. GamesEdit ''Team Kirby Clash DeluxeEdit StoryEdit As a last resort, Taranza summons the black mirror, bringing out Dark Taranza from its depths. Team Kirby battles the evil creature, ultimately conquering him. He summons the king of darkness, King D-Mind, to vanquish them. When this villain emerges from the mirror, however, he promptly destroys Dark Taranza. He then challenges the team and loses. Team Kirby seals King D-Mind away in a far-off dimension and shatters the black mirror. With the mirror destroyed, Taranza comes to his senses, and peace returns to the Dream Kingdom. BattleEdit King D-Mind is fought at the Decisive Battlefield in two quests, the first of which is called The Final Battle, which is unlocked for 180 Gem Apples. He is an Ordeal boss in the Tougher category. He attacks using many of Masked Dedede's and Shadow Dedede's techniques from ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe. These primarily include body slamming, jumping and floating around, firing projectiles from his hammer, and releasing projectiles from the jaws that emerge from his stomach. When his first phase ends, King D-Mind replaces his broken hammer with a halberd. He wildly swings it around and creates explosions by striking it against the ground. He continues to use his physical attacks from the first phase. The most notable attack King D-Mind gains is the reveal of his core in which he transforms into an eyeball inside a toothy mouth. In this form, he flies around in attempt to hit the Kirbys and fires lasers from above. https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/File:TKCD_King_D-Mind_pound.jpgKing D-Mind KOs Blue Kirby with his hammer.https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/File:TKCD_King_D-Mind_Jaws.jpgKing D-Mind's stomach fires energy orbs.https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/File:TKCD_King_D-Mind_6.jpgKing D-Mind reveals his core.King D-Mind is fought for the last time in the quest called The True Final Battle, which is unlocked for 200 Gem Apples after the previous quest's completion. He is an Ordeal boss in the Toughest category. He attacks using the same techniques from the previous quest, now more powerful and in a different order. King D-Mind replaces his broken hammer with a halberd like in the previous battle. He uses his halberd attacks from before but gains two new ones (which are reused from Masked Dedede's Revenge and Shadow Dedede): He spins around rapidly with it on the ground for one, and uses his rapid swinging to turn himself into a tornado for the other. He continues to use his physical attacks and core transformation, which now covers more ground with its laser attack. https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/File:TKCD_King_D-Mind_3.jpgKing D-Mind leaps into the air.https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/File:TKCD_King_D-Mind.jpgKing D-Mind wields a halberd.https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/File:TKCD_King_D-Mind_4.jpgKing D-Mind's core fires a laser.When defeated, King D-Mind falls onto the battlefield. Team Kirby uses magic power to force him back into the black mirror before shattering it. ''Super Kirby ClashEdit In ''Super Kirby Clash, King D-Mind appears once again as a boss in the Decisive Battlefield, having the same attacks as his fight in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. In the game, Parallel Nightmare, the main antagonist, summons King-D Mind through a dimensional rift. However, like with Dark Taranza, King D-Mind turns on him and thwacks him with his hammer, sending him flying into the distance. He then does battle with Team Kirby, but is defeated, and explodes. https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/File:SKC_King_D-Mind_7.jpgKing D-Mind uses the flamethrower built into his hammer.https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/File:SKC_King_D-Mind_6.jpgKing D-Mind's stomach fires energy orbs.https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/File:SKC_King_D-Mind_11.jpgKing D-Mind reveals his core.After defeating Parallel Nightmare's Revenge for good, King D-Mind appears once more from a dimensional rift in the Decisive Battlefield, now in his Revenge form. King D-Mind's Revenge and Team Kirby battle one last time. Team Kirby comes out on top, and unlike in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, King D-Mind's Revenge explodes instead of being sealed in the black mirror. https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/File:SKC_King_D-Mind_Blue_3.jpgKing D-Mind's Revenge leaps into the background.https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/File:SKC_King_D-Mind_Blue_8.jpgKing D-Mind's Revenge wields a halberd.https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/File:SKC_King_D-Mind_Blue_14.jpgKing D-Mind's Revenge fires a laser from his core. Related QuotesEdit EtymologyEdit King D-Mind's name is a portmanteau of King Dedede and Dark Mind, the two characters upon which this villain is based. TriviaEdit *Many projectiles from the original Masked Dedede and Shadow Dedede fights are replaced with stars, including the hammer's missiles and the halberd's energy balls. This is a reference to how Dark Mind uses stars as projectiles in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. *King D-Mind's core transformation is his only original attack. The rest are reused from Shadow Dedede's moveset. *King D-Mind is the only boss to be featured in a "Toughest" ranked level in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. In addition, he's also the only final boss so far to have his stronger form renamed (in this case, to King D-Mind's Revenge). *During his battle, the fourth Power Tablet can only be obtained after he exits his core form. *King D-Mind's destruction may be inspired by Drawcia's destruction at the end of Kirby: Canvas Curse. *During his second fight, King D-Mind has the highest known Vitality of any Kirby boss, at 62,000 HP (higher than The Three Mage-Sisters, who have 3,200 HP; Magolor Soul, who has 999 HP; and Star Dream Soul OS's core, which has 800 HP). *The music for the battle against King D-Mind (first phase) is an arrangement of Castle Lololo's music in Kirby's Dream Land, which also plays during Landia EX's battle. **This music was reused in Kirby Star Allies during Goldon & Silvox's battle in The Ultimate Choice. *The music used for the second phase is an arrangement of both Masked Dedede's and Dark Mind's themes. *In Super Kirby Clash, the music used for the King D-Mind battle is a remix of the Giant Masked Dedede battle in Kirby's Blowout Blast. *King D-Mind's Revenge is the only Revenge boss that does not or never had a shade of purple in its color palette. *During the fight with King D-Mind, the Dark Mind eye resides within the stomach. This may be a reference to Dark Matter, as that's where they resided when they possessed King Dedede in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *King D-Mind is referred to as "MaskedBlackDedede" in the game files (Black Dedede being Shadow Dedede's Japanese name), as he is in a sense the Shadow Dedede equivalent of Masked Dedede. Notes: The links take you to Kirby Wiki Category:Vinnytovar Category:Toei Animation Category:RWBY Category:Sailor Moon Category:Glitter Force Category:Oddworld Category:Miraculous Ladybug